leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Freedfg/Is vayne TOO versatile?
Yes I am aware "OMG VAYNE OP SO MUCH DAMAGE" but my point is; let's take a look at where the damage comes from shall we? Sit down and get ready to read, this is going to be a long one. starts the game base with no runes or masteries with 50 attack damage. which makes her the ADC (and I am talking about viable ADC, so the beloved AD is not in discussion) with the second highest AD at the start of the game only topped by . And then she receives 3.25 AD per level which is again, the second highest only second to this time. So not only does she have more damage than most of the other carries up to the largest difference is 4 AD. the lowest level one AD for any ADC which is shared by and both having 46 AD at level one. ;Attack speed starts the game with .658 attack speed. Its pretty average, faster than Graves but slower than or . ;Range And don't say that has short range so you can just harass her. she has 550 range. that is the same as Miss Fortune, Twitch (not using ult) , and . It is the same as level one as well. It is longer than not using bio-Arcane Barrage, , , and . ;Abilities Now this is where the problem starts to snowball out of control. kit is simply really good, too good? - maybe. Her passive gives her bonus movement speed when running at an enemy champion which makes her quite hard to get away from if you don't have an immediate escape such as a jump or a dash. gives her high mobility, resets her auto attack and gives bonus damage. Her give her true damage which is added after her ridiculously high base AD is already done. is a decent way to just straight up NOPE your enemy carry or tank running at you. Plus it applies a stack of which make it easy to auto attack, auto attack for an easy three stack detonation. And then on top of that, if you make them hit a wall they will be stunned and take the damage from again. And finally, gives you a base extra 25 AD at rank one and 55 at rank three. Plus giving a bonus to your night hunter passive giving your movement speed bonus from a free 30 movement speed to a whopping 90 extra movement speed. this is 30 more movement speed than boots of swiftness provide. Then on top of all that, it also causes to stealth you for one second. So if there is no pink ward in the area, you are untargetable and invisible (being untargetable is a little bit of a pain in the ass when you are playing a carry that relies on auto attacks) if you are in a team fight and you don't like your positioning fuck it, just and reposition yourself. Running from an enemy? - just kite them with and auto attacks, don't worry has a shorter cooldown than as long as you hit an enemy. ;Itemization :(DISCLAIMER- I AM NOT SAYING ANY ITEM IN THIS SECTION IS OVERPOWERED, THEY JUST WORK TO WELL WITH VAYNE) build is a standard build it seems, the usual being start, then rush , , either a next or a or , then wrap it up in a pretty bow with a . NOW, this sounds fine, but let's look at the most important parts of this build shall we? A offers 25 AD 40% attack speed and 12% lifesteal. These are pretty decent stats for an item. BUT, where this gets crazy is the unique on the beloved blade; The BOTRK offers 5% of the targets current health on hit. Then it also has the active to deal an instant 15% of the targets maximum health as physical damage, while also giving the said back the stolen health and stealing 30% movement speed. This means, not only is doing 60 true damage plus 8% of your maximum health every three attacks. she is also doing 5% of your current health attack. then when the active of BOTRK is used, not only is wearing passive boots of swiftness than some, she is now boosted along by 30% of her current speed, at this point I'm talking with 2x s. Now it might sound like I'm just whining and complaining but I do have logic behind it, I have offered the stats comparisons. I have explained the numbers. I'm not a pro player by ANY stretch. But I do believe that is just a little too powerful, it's not a matter of "OMG BRONZE NOOB, LEARN TO DEAL WITH VAYNE." this gets to the point of factual evidence. Remember season two where if you let get all 6 items he would be a walking death machine taking at least three players to even try to kill him? I fear that will become that walking death machine. Except now, she is invisible tumbling around keeping high threats at bay. If you took the time to read this, first off congrats. It took me a bloody hour just to type it. But leave a comment, I love hearing people thoughts on things like this. Category:Blog posts